Kim (Jae Hoon)
How Kim (Jae Hoon) joined the Tourney Kim Dong Hwan and Kim Jae Hoon are the two sons of Kim Kaphwan, worldwide famous Taekwondo master. A serious practitioner like his father, he enters the King of Fighters tournament to prove himself worthy of continuing his father's legacy. Before the second Smash Bros. Tourney, Kim Jae Hoon trained in Japan and found a rival to test his skills on, Joe Musashi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kim Jae Hoon holds four wooden boards. After the announcer calls his name Kim Jae Hoon kicks the boards and the camera zooms and raises his leg saying "I will continue my father's Taekwondo legacy!" Special Moves Shakka-Shuu (Neutral) Kim Jae Hoon raises his right knee and moves forward kicking four times. Ryusei Raku (Side) Kim Jae Hoon does a sweeping kick, then a hopping fiery kick. Hien Zan (Up) Kim crouches then does a fierce slashing somersault kick into the air while lighting his opponent on fire. If B is pressed after, he follows with a downward kick. Hangetsu Zan (Down) Kim Jae Hoon hops forward with a 3-hit arching kick, permeating his opponent in the process. Houyoku Tenshou-Kyaku (Hyper Smash) Kim Jae Hoon raises his knee then does a hopping fiery drop kick, then a multi-hitting upwards jumping kick. Ho-Oh Kyaku (Final Smash) Kim Jae Hoon dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he follows with a series of explosive kicks, then finishes by carrying his opponent upward with burning kicks, then finishes with a downward kick, and announces the Final Smash's name. Victory Animations #Kim Jae Hoon holds his left hand out and one of his disciples brings him a tea kettle. He drinks from it then says "Okay." #Kim Jae Hoon gasps and runs to check on the downed opponent (2nd place in multiplayer) then asks "Are you feeling alright? I didn't mean it." #Kim Jae Hoon takes a towel and wipes off sweat saying "It's been a good match." On-Screen Appearance Kim Jae Hoon jumps down then stretches his legs counting "One, two, three, four..." then goes to his stance saying "It's time to fight!" Trivia *Kim Jae Hoon's rival is the main protagonist of Shinobi and a member of the Oboro ninja clan, Joe Musashi, while his second rival is the blue and red demon sword pair, Agni and Rudra. *Kim Jae Hoon shares his English voice actor with Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko, Seawax and Rajendra. *Kim Jae Hoon shares his French voice actor with Radioactive Man, Bloomsday and Keiser. *Kim Jae Hoon shares his German voice actor with Rebonack, Softon, White and Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam). *Kim Jae Hoon shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Hanzo Hattori, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Hol Horse, Kairi, Arslan, Lei-Fei, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Kim Jae Hoon shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hiei and Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam). Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen